Definitely Against Protocol
by MayFairy
Summary: There's a certain professor who is starting to make a habit of breaking into the Black Archive, although not for the purposes of stealing. Kate tries to act like she doesn't approve. [Kate/River, smut]


**Basically just smut. Felt like trying a new dynamic.**

* * *

"Ma'am, the Black Archive has been breached. Again."

Kate lifts an eyebrow. "Meaning, yet again there is a life sign reading coming from inside, despite no staff having been authorised to enter and the doors not having opened?"

Her secretary nods. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Very well, I'll deal with the matter, inform them I'm on my way down."

Kate has to try not to smile to herself too much as she gets up and leaves the room, making her way down to the entrance of the Black Archive with her hands in her pockets. She's possibly humming. She really should try and look more concerned; someone might get suspicious. But then, it's not exactly like she's pretending it's some serious incursion, she's just not being forthcoming about exactly what or who the intruder is likely to be, if it's the same one as last time.

After being granted entry to the Black Archive, Kate steps inside and waits until the door is shut before moving through the shelves towards the table where she suspects the intruder is waiting.

Sure enough, she's right.

River Song is perched on the table like she owns the damn thing, legs crossed just enough to reveal a glimpse of tanned skin where her dress has ridden up. She smiles at Kate.

"You can't keep breaking into the most secure facility on the planet just to see me," Kate says, doing her best to look unamused.

River smirks. "I think you'll find I can."

"You really can't, they'll start to get suspicious. There are plenty of private places in HQ, you know, you could just invent an alias and stroll in like a normal person and say you have an appointment."

"I don't know, I rather like knowing we can be as loud as we like in here."

"We had sex in here _once_. You're making a lot of assumptions about what is going to be happening this time," Kate says, narrowing her eyes.

River just laughs at her. "Kate, darling, you really are quite adorable sometimes."

Kate frowns. "Not my favourite adjective. I'll have you know that around here I'm apparently considered quite the, uh, what was it? Semi-butch catch."

"You people and your funny little labels," River murmurs, as Kate comes closer and pushes River's knees gently apart.

"I happen to like labels, thank you," Kate replies.

"How nice for you."

River kisses her then, cupping her face with the gentleness that still surprises Kate after everything she's read about the enigmatic force of nature that is River Song. The kiss itself is decidedly less gentle, but thoroughly enjoyable.

Kate has other things she should be doing. She really does. But those things are not River Song, and thus seem currently unimportant.

"So, _Director_ ," River purrs, her hands smoothing over the labels of Kate's blazer. "How do you want me?"

Kate lifts an eyebrow. It's a change of pace from the brazen, seductive River that had, last time, pinned Kate to one of the bookshelves nearby and fucked her until she couldn't stand.

Kate pushes River's legs apart more firmly so that she can step between them and then yank River's body against hers.

"Here works," Kate says with a smirk.

River smiles and her legs wrap around Kate's hips. "Indeed it does."

Kate kisses her hard, letting herself sink into the enigmatic softness of River Song, losing her hands in her hair and nipping at River's lower lip. River moans appreciatively, and Kate is thrown back to how she'd made that same noise when she'd gotten Kate on her knees the last time.

The idea that _River Song_ seems to be offering her a chance at control this time is so enticing and arousing that Kate almost doesn't know what to do with herself.

Getting River's dress off her seems like a good start, though. With River's help it doesn't take long, and then River is sat there in a deliciously lacy black bra and _no knickers_.

Kate lifts an eyebrow at her. River just smiles.

"You and your assumptions, Professor," Kate says, with both amusement and disapproval.

"Are you going to have me court marshalled?" River asks, grinning.

"No, but I could report you to your husband," Kate replies as her hand ghosts up River's toned thigh.

River laughs. "Oh, do. He'd think it was _hilarious_."

Kate shakes her head, not for the first time amused but also for some reason highly approving, of the marriage in question.

Looking down means she gets easily distracted by the softness of River's inner thighs, and strokes her fingers against them, entranced. River hums happily.

As Kate looks back up, she becomes fully aware of the truly incredible sight before her. River Song, wearing nothing but a smirk and a lacy bra that leaves little to the imagination. Her breasts all but spill out over the top and Kate bends her head to kiss them. It's tempting to undo the bra and get full access, since River Song has one of the best pairs of breasts Kate had ever encountered, but Kate is feeling impatient.

Kate lets her mouth trail up to River's neck, and she sucks and nibbles at the skin there until River moans again. Kate's hand, still stroking River's inner thigh, finally moves to River's core, and finds her warm and wet and ready.

She wastes no time in rubbing River gently, right where she's most sensitive, and the moan River lets out is wonderful.

"That's what I like about you, Director," River says, voice a little laboured. "right to the point."

Kate just chuckles and lets her fingers slip inside River, and she gets to work finding a rhythm with River's bucking hips.

"Eager," Kate says.

River laughs, breathily. "Always."

There's something deliciously forbidden about all this. Having sex in the Black Archive. Having sex with _the Doctor's wife_ , a known criminal from the future, in the Black Archive. (Admittedly, the wife part isn't such a big deal, since Kate knows full well it's an open marriage, but a petty part of Kate loves the idea of getting to have something of his, even if it's just for a short while.)

Not to mention, it's just so fucking incredible to have River Song pressed against her, hot and tight around her fingers, moaning and pressing into Kate's hand without an ounce of shame. She's so responsive, every little touch seeming to set her alight.

"Do you have any idea how fucking gorgeous you are?" Kate asks, curling her fingers and making River whimper.

River chuckles a moment later, though, albeit tightly. She kisses Kate, and lets her hands undo Kate's blouse so that it hangs open and gives River a look at Kate's dark, practical bra that is without adornments.

River kisses down Kate's neck while Kate's fingers continue to work in her.

"You're going to need to be rougher with me, Director," River says when she leans back and meets Kate's gaze. River's eyes are dark.

"Oh?"

"I'm a rough and tumble kind of girl," River says, leaning in and letting her teeth graze Kate's earlobe. "And I need you to fuck me harder. Impress me."

"You want me to be rougher with you?"

"I _need_ you to be rougher with me," River corrects, "I can give you pointers, if you-" She trails off into a moan, because Kate has slid another finger into her and started fucking her with a new vigour. "Oh, god, yes, like that, good girl."

Kate's other hand roughly gropes River's breast through the thin lace of her bra, and Kate kisses River, taking control and nipping at her lip and tongue. River lets out a wonderful little noise that makes Kate feel extremely satisfied.

"That's _much_ better-"

"Shut up," Kate says, with a roll of her eyes, curling her fingers again and making River gasp and squirm. "I don't need your grading, I can see all over your face that I've got it right. And I'm not in the mood to be taking orders. So shut up, and let me fuck you how _I_ want, and if you're lucky, it might just get you there."

River's eyes flash, with what might be irritation, but then it's gone and they're dark with need. She's just breathless and desperate and pressing into Kate as much as she can.

"I'll get you back for this," River murmurs, making Kate shiver just at the thought. River, here and now, is a delightful, responsive joy. River, when focused on being in charge, is very nearly frightening, and hopelessly arousing.

"Yeah, yeah," Kate replies, and she lets her thumb press against River's clit. River lets out a cry that is positively obscene.

River is easy to work up from that point on, Kate's fingers mercilessly taking her while her thumb circles River's most sensitive spot, until River is squirming in Kate's arms, breathing hard and moaning quietly.

"Please, Kate," River says softly.

Kate kisses her neck and lets her thumb directly brush over River's clit, making River whimper.

Within a minute - a glorious minute of very nearly undone, squirming River - River is coming with a loud cry and Kate is holding her through it, still fucking her, still touching her, until it fades.

River kisses her cheek, still shaking a little bit smiling widely. "Thank you, darling. Now, let me return the favour."

Before Kate can even react, River is off the table and has flipped them so Kate is the one against it. Her hand is inside Kate's trousers, finding Kate's core in moments and wasting no time in slipping two fingers in.

Kate can only think _this is definitely against protocol_ and _I can't believe I let her get the drop on me like that_ before River's fingers are seeking out all the spots they'd found the last time, the places they could touch to make her turn to jelly.

Kate grips the table as she goes a bit weak at the knees, and stares at River, who is smirking.

"You're adorable when you're surprised," she says, and Kate is about to reply when a helpless moan escapes her instead.

"Shut up and fuck me, _Professor_ ," Kate growls.

River's laughter echoes throughout the large chamber, even as it is soon joined by Kate's moans.

* * *

 **These two are lot of fun together, as it turns out! Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought!**


End file.
